


Смотреть на солнце

by Leytenator



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Ради такого стоило и умереть.





	Смотреть на солнце

Первое, что она чувствует — звуковую отвертку, упирающуюся прямо в ребра.  
— Терпеть не могу, когда ко мне подкрадываются со спины, — цедит Мисси, даже не глядя на нее.  
Доктор ощущает, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, словно к уголкам приблизились невидимые магниты.  
Сложно оставаться железным, когда рядом Мисси.  
В высоких ветвях деревьев оглушительно поют птицы, солнце сияет, гравий под ногами тихонько шуршит, от чашки чая на столике поднимается едва различимый пар. Идиллия. Люди в парке смеются и идут по своим делам. Живые люди, ну надо же, и в таком количестве, и все это в непосредственной близости от Мисси.  
Ради такого стоило и умереть.  
— Я скучал, — говорит Доктор.  
— И это совершенно не волнует меня, дорогуша, потому что я убью тебе через три, два...  
— Точнее, скучала, — исправляется Доктор. — Никак не могу привыкнуть. У тебя здорово получается, как ты только справлялась поначалу?  
Отвертка чиркает о ребра, как спичка о коробок; осторожно коснувшись бедра, медлит — и вновь возвращается на прежнюю позицию.  
Мисси никогда не сдается легко — в этом-то и весь смысл.  
— Потому что я талантливее, а кое-кто ни за что бы не выпустился из Академии, если б не списал у меня все контрольные. Идею со сменой пола тоже передрала. Стоило бы прикончить тебя только за это.  
Губы Мисси не улыбаются — их корежит от каждого произнесенного слова.  
— Кстати, прическа просто чудовищная. И наряд тоже.  
— Ты теперь носишь черное, — Доктор поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться высокого, наглухо застегнутого ворота нового платья Мисси, и металл жадно вгрызается в бок. — И сменила зонтик на отвертку. Мне не нравится!  
— Эй, немного уважения, дорогуша! — фыркает Мисси. — Это вообще-то траур. По одному идиоту. Или по двум, все время сбиваюсь со счета. И почему их вокруг меня так много...  
— Я жива, — тихо говорит Доктор, — и ты жива. Нет нужды...  
— Я убила ради тебя, знаешь ли, — Мисси смотрит куда-то вбок, рассеяно хмуря брови, словно хочет вспомнить что-то — или, наоборот, гонит память прочь от себя.  
— Не в первый раз, — вздыхает Доктор, и тогда Мисси наконец поворачивается и глядит ей прямо в глаза.  
Ее зрачки похожи на черные дыры, в которых время встало на дыбы. На узких, окрашенных красным губах медленно расцветает улыбка.  
— Я убила себя ради тебя. Убила Мастера. Не знаю, почему это помню. Я должна была забыть — черт возьми, я хотела бы забыть, но нет!  
— Это очень плохо. И это значит, что у тебя не было выбора.  
— Выбор есть всегда! — орет Мисси ей в лицо, распугивая подбирающихся к столику голубей и добрую половину гуляющих в парке. Злую, наверное, тоже. — Не ты ли так упорно вдалбливала мне это в голову?  
— Ты изменилась, — шепчет Доктор, прикрыв глаза. — Это здорово. Правда, очень здорово. Я верю тебе. Верю, что если ты так поступила, то иначе было нельзя. — Она делает глубокий вдох и добавляет: — Наверное, я тоже изменилась.  
— Какое же гребаное мучение быть доброй, — стонет Мисси. — Никак нельзя откатать обновления назад? Я буду жаловаться в службу техподдержки!  
— Не поможет, — довольно ухмыляется Доктор.  
— Ну еще бы, — цедит Мисси. — Техподдержка сейчас слишком сильно занята: пытается спасти свою физиономию, которая вот-вот треснет от радости.  
Доктор поднимает на нее взгляд и негромко смеется.  
— Зато ты теперь выше.  
— Удобней плюнуть тебе на макушку. Боже мой, ну до чего чудовищный цвет!  
— Не ной, у тебя в прошлом был такой же.  
Мисси молчит, кусая нижнюю губу.  
— Это было тяжело, — говорит она. — Убить свое прошлое. Куда тяжелее, чем умирать самой. Прошлое, знаешь ли, не отпускает так легко. Оно сопротивляется. Я ведь думала, что подохну тихо и чинно среди цветочков и мхов — настоящая пастораль. Но ты и это умудрилась испортить. Идиот...ка, никому не соизволившая сообщить о скорой регенерации. Я-то решила: твое горячее рукопожатие было очередным способом посублимировать. А ты накачала меня под завязку, дурочка, какая же ты дурочка! А если бы тебе после этого не хватило энергии, если бы ты не смогла... — Мисси замолкает и картинно выгибает бровь. — Ну и ладно. Чудное траурное платье у меня все равно уже есть. Уверена, ты еще не раз дашь мне повод его надеть.  
— С рукой и правда по-дурацки получилось. Зато теперь на ней энергопорт, представляешь? Я могу материализовать там ключ от Тардис!  
— А еще бананы и лак для волос, — бормочет Мисси. — Даже не сомневаюсь, ты найдешь своему новому навыку отличное применение. Огненное "дай пять", или как ты там здороваешься со своими человечками...  
— Не плачь, пожалуйста.  
Парк опустел, словно люди и птицы почувствовали свою неуместность. Только солнце продолжает светить так ослепительно, что режет глаза.  
Отвертка с тихим шорохом падает на гравий.  
— О, в этот раз буду плакать не только я, — говорит Мисси и шагает ближе, закрывая собой солнце. Наверное, выражение лица у Доктора на редкость глупое, потому что Мисси запрокидывает голову и хохочет. — Поверь, женщины устроены восхитительно сложно и плачут не только от горя. Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться. Я научу.  
У нее мокрые щеки и горячие губы. У нее дрожат пальцы, и сердца бьются оглушительно громко. Ей больно и хорошо. Она живая.  
Она знает, что Мисси чувствует сейчас ровно то же.


End file.
